


A Jupiter Spring

by Nightwing11



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor Poe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, But it's all okay I promise, Dog BB-8, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's me of course I added a bit of angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, With a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing11/pseuds/Nightwing11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous Movie Star Poe Dameron wasn't exactly looking for love when he took BB-8 to the park, glasses and hat on to hide his identity.</p>
<p>But, when the most gorgeous man alive saved his beloved dog, well...Poe never exactly had a problem with changing plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jupiter Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an ongoing series with different one-shots exploring the life of Actor!Poe and Finn's relationship. The one-shots won't be in chronological order more often than not, just posted in whatever order the motivation/inspiration strikes. I've got quite a few lined out/started thus far.

Poe had never really wanted the fame. 

 

Granted, he didn’t  _ always  _ hate it. He loved doing Make-A-Wish Foundation events and meet and greets. Loved the awareness he could bring to different charities with his name alone. Hell, he even loved meeting fans at conventions and premieres and watching them freak out over him (sue him, it was a major boost to the ego, alright?)

 

But he had never wanted the lack of privacy. The blinding camera flashes at the grocery store when he was just trying to get some Ben and Jerry’s, the photos and sharpies shoved in his face for autographs when he was out with his friends. The paparazzi publishing every misstep he’s ever taken and digging through his trash in order to find more garbage to plaster on their front page.

 

Not that Poe didn’t love his fans. He did. He really, really did. But sometimes, he didn’t want to be “Poe Dameron, Hollywood heartthrob and Academy Award Nominee.” No, no, instead, he just wanted to be Poe. Wanted to live his life with the same level of privacy that the majority of the population was privileged to.

 

And, you know, some people would say Poe brought this on himself, that the acting and invasiveness of the media went hand and hand. That he should have expected this, and the millions of dollars in his bank account should be more than adequate compensation for the “hardships” of being a celebrity.

 

Poe had one thing to say to those people: Fuck you.

 

Poe was never going to have a normal life. He was the only child of Shara Bey, who had been one of the most beloved television actresses of her time, staring alongside Leia Organa in the long-running drama “Rebellion,” the two playing badass fighter pilots during World War II. 

 

So, from the first time a baby picture of Poe had leaked and wound up in magazines and tabloids for all the world to see, any attempt at “normal” was up shit’s creek.

 

And, as far as the acting thing? Acting was what Poe loved. Yeah, he had been interested in it since he could remember, but when his parents were killed in a car accident when Poe was just 11, acting had become not only an escape, but a way to stay connected to his mother. He could still hear her voice coaching him during difficult scenes and could sense her presence sometimes in the few glorious chances he got to perform live. So, until such a time when he didn’t enjoy acting, or no longer felt it granted him a connection to his late mother, Poe would take all the drawbacks that came with the gig. 

 

And it was his desire to fly under the radar that inspired his outfit today. The newsie hat, dark rimmed glasses, and 4 day stubble (He was always clean shaven or bearded for his roles, so this was both a nice change and helped him be less recognizable) as he walked his dog, BB-8 (seriously, that’s what he gets for letting Snap’s kid name his fucking dog… Bucky Barnes and then the number 8, because that’s “his favorite.”)

 

Okay, he grumbled about the name to Snap, but for some reason, it just  _ fit  _ the dog. He had rescued BB-8 from a local shelter last year. The half Keeshond, half Shelite’s playful and friendly personality had won Poe’s heart over. 

 

So the two made their way through the dog park, Poe keeping a wary eye out for anyone who may recognize him. He was having a “just let me be Poe” day. He didn’t want to force a smile or small talk or find an excuse to awkwardly walk away from a group of fans who wanted to continue a conversation with him. 

 

Luckily, no one had noticed him in his getup yet.

 

He smiled as BB-8 brought back the tennis ball Poe had just thrown, kneeling down to take the toy whist scratching the dog affectionately behind the ear. 

 

“Well, girl, looks like we’re flying under the radar today.” The dog barked in agreement. “Yeah, that’s right. Clark Kent who?”

 

Poe would swear the dog rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You wanna play. Here.”

 

He tossed the ball again, smiling as BB-8 barked happily and took off after it.

 

However, his joy soon turned to horror as he heard the chimes of an ice cream truck.

 

Because, BB-8, always, without question, chased ice cream trucks.

 

“Fuck.” Poe muttered, as BB-8 veered left, heading straight toward the busy street.

 

“BB-8, NO!” He ran after the dog, but he knew there was no way of catching her, especially since his knee was shot from that fight scene he filmed two days ago.

 

And, the ice cream truck was on the other side of the road and she was going to just dart in front of a car and get hit and…

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. BB-8!” Poe screamed, desperately trying to stop his dog and, great, he was going to watch his dog die in front of him and why the fuck couldn’t he run faster?

 

BB-8 was at the sidewalk, about to run carelessly into traffic, when someone stepped in front of her, kneeling and grabbing her gently around the collar, halting her. Poe slowed to a walk, watching as the man scratched the dog behind her ears, keeping her content and in front of him and most importantly  _ out of the road. _

 

“BB-8.” Poe said, exasperated (and honestly, more relieved than he’d ever been in his life) as he got within a few feet.

 

However, the actor stumbled as the man holding his dog looked up because  _ holy shit  _ was this guy attractive. Like, maybe the most attractive man Poe had ever seen, and Poe was a movie star, for fuck’s sake!

 

The man had dark, smooth skin and a brilliant smile. It was the kind of smile his costars paid hundreds of thousands of dollars for. And a grey sleeveless Underarmor shirt that was so tight it should be illegal. (Like, seriously, who the fuck does this guy think he is? Poe just came to the park to walk his dog and was minding his own business, thank you very much, and then this guy shows up and he’s having fantasies about how it’d feel to be wrapped in those big, beautiful arms...and maybe ripping off the guy’s shirt too. Sue him, the dude was fucking  _ gorgeous.) _

 

“I take it this one belongs to you?” The man asked, a bright smile lighting up his features as he continued to pet the dog. 

 

“Yeah.” He said breathlessly (and, yes, it was because he had just sprinted across the park, not because this guy had the most gorgeous smile Poe had ever seen, or at least that’s what he’d say if anyone asked.) He snapped his fingers and let out a soft whistle.

 

BB-8’s tail started wagging even more rapidly than before as she took off toward her owner, who knelt down to meet the dog, hugging her briefly, before petting her and reattaching her leash. “You can’t scare me like that, girl.”

 

The dog let out an argumentative bark. “Yeah, I know. You love your ice cream, don’t you BB-8.”

 

“BB-8?” He heard the man ask, and  _ holy shit _ , that voice should have been illegal. For fuck’s sake, this man should come with a warning label if he was going to look like that  _ and  _ sound like that. “Interesting name for a dog.” 

 

“Well, that’s what you get when you let a four-year-old name your dog. Bucky Barnes eight.”

 

The man laughed and Poe’s heart fucking stopped, and started plotting what he could do in order to hear that glorious sound one more time.

 

“The things people do for their kids.”   
  


Poe’s head shot up so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. “Oh no. No no no no no no no. Not my kid. I’m not a Dad yet. Just Uncle Poe.” How did this guy not know that Poe didn’t have kids? Like, everyone knew. He had just talked about it on Ellen last week. “Not that I don’t want kids. Like, I do, but not yet. And not-” He was cut off from his rambling as BB-8 barked, and, okay, he knew on a logical level that dogs couldn’t glare, but it sure as hell felt like BB-8 was glaring at him. “Okay, well, I got BB-8.”

 

The man was smiling that warm, bright smile he’d been wearing since he had intercepted BB-8, seemingly unconcerned with Poe’s ramblings. “Oh, you’re one of those people who sees their pets as their kids, aren’t you?”

 

“Hey, they’re an important part of the family.”

 

“Oh, the family. So, guess that means you got a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Like a cute boyfriend?” 

 

Poe gave the guy a long look. Seriously, it was all over the tabloids, and People. He’d just been voted “Sexiest Man Alive” and had talked about how he was single, but looking to find someone to settle down with and …

 

Oh. 

 

He didn’t know who Poe was. This gorgeous stranger hadn’t recognized Poe, and holy shit, it’d been a long time since Poe had just been able to talk,  _ to flirt,  _ (this was flirting, right? They were flirting? God, Poe hoped they were flirting) like a normal person. Without the other person fanboying or girling over him, or asking for a selfie or glancing around for paparazzi, because they were only looking for their fifteen minutes of fame. 

 

And Poe gave himself a mental pat on the back. Not only was he flirting like a champ (he was, dammit. Even if he had stumbled to reassure the man that he was in fact, childless) but he was actually being treated like a normal human being. 

 

Poe was about to answer, make his presence as a single man known, make his move, and sweep the man off his feet with his patented Dameron charm when BB-8 started tugging at her leash, trying to get to the ice cream truck. 

 

But apparently he had taken longer than he thought, because the man's lips now formed a small, disappointed smile. “Um...sorry. I, um...I’ll let you and BB-8 here go and get some ice cream. It was nice meeting you. Sorry.” With a small wave, he turned and headed further into the park. 

 

Poe froze for all of five seconds, before he shouted out “Wait!”

 

The man turned, confused. 

 

“I…” Poe scratched the back of his neck. “Can I buy you some ice cream? For, you know, saving my dog.” (Smooth, Dameron.)

 

The man’s face lit up, mouth breaking into a heartwarming smile, (and now, Poe was not saying he would do anything to see that smile as often as possible, but, if he was asked to kill a man to see this stranger keep smiling this way, well...)

 

“Yeah, I could go for some ice cream.” 

 

He hurried back over to Poe, the quickness of his steps betraying how excited he truly was. 

 

“I’m Finn, by the way.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Finn. I’m Poe.” 

 

The two shook hands, grinning goofily at one another.

 

“And, to answer your question for earlier, no. No cute boyfriend.” Poe paused, before smirking. “Yet.”

  
  
  


______

 

The insanely loud and obnoxious and seeming eternal pounding on Finn’s door broke him out of his sleep.

 

A warm mass moved next to him, curling against his side. “Make it stop,” the voice whined from against his ribs. 

 

And suddenly, the night before came rushing back to Finn.  _ Poe.  _ The man’s name alone was enough to make Finn smile at this point. After the ice cream, Poe insisted he take Finn out on a proper date. Later that night, the two had gone to dinner at a little hole-in-the-wall diner that Poe claimed was to die for (he was right). The older man had been funny and charming, genuinely interested in Finn’s boring ass job and lame ass life. Despite looking like he had just stepped off of a GQ cover, Poe was down to earth, sweet, and downright adorkable. Though Finn believed the man was way out of his league, Poe had acted nervous and jittery for the first half of the night, as though he was the one going out with someone who should be a supermodel. 

 

And, the fact that Poe was a complete sweetheart to the waitress and tipped excessively just cemented the fact Finn was already head over heels for the guy. 

 

So, after dinner, Finn was ecstatic when Poe suggested the two go for a walk on the beach. And Finn got to file another bit of information about Poe and the fact that the man absolutely loved stargazing. And the beach was, of course, where the stars were brightest.

 

Well, as bright as they were, they weren’t Finn’s favorite stars. That honor would belong to the constellation and cluster of stars that Poe had tattooed along the right side of his rib cage. A tattoo that Finn had become _intimately_ familiar with when the two wound up back at his apartment, barely able to keep their hands off one another long enough to get inside the door. 

 

Which was why Poe was currently cuddled up against Finn, naked, face buried against his side as he tried to block out the damned knocking at the door. 

 

The knocking continued. 

 

“Ugh, why is someone here?” Poe practically whined, and no, Finn didn’t find that endearing and adorable. Nope, not him, no sir. 

 

Finn sighed, running a hand through Poe’s hair. “I think it’s my friend.” Finn actually knew it was Rey, because there wasn’t another soul alive who would be this obnoxious with the godforsaken knocking while he had the  _ hottest man alive in his bed _ , dammit Rey!

 

“You’re friends with Satan, apparently. Good to know.”

 

Finn chuckled, kissing Poe on the top of his head. “Go back to sleep; I’ll get her to leave.”

 

“No, stay.” Poe insisted, a whine still noticeable in his voice, before the knocking grew louder. “Okay, no. Stop the knocking, then come back and cuddle.” 

 

And, wow, Finn thought he was gone for Poe last night, but something about the vulnerableness of having him sleepy in his bed, was…yeah.

 

Finn gave Poe a quick kiss before rolling out of the bed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants before making his way to the door, where Rey was  _ still knocking.  _

 

Seriously?

 

“You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at the ass crack of dawn.” Finn said as he opened the door to Rey, in workout gear. 

 

“It’s ten o’clock in the morning.”

 

“Yes, and I had a late night last night.”

 

Rey raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. 

 

“Yes, that kind of a late night, and if you’ll excuse me, I have the most attractive man I’ve ever met naked in my bed, so…”

 

He had already turned back to go to his room and curl up under the covers with Poe for as long as he could get away with it when Rey spoke again.

 

“Poe? He’s still here?”

 

Finn turned to face her, having not texted her the night before because he was worried she would show up at the restaurant and give the poor guy the third degree. “How did you-”

 

Rey was already moving toward him, unlocking her phone before she slid it toward him.

 

There, on the home page for E! were pictures of him and Poe at dinner and walking along the beach and hailing a taxi, holding hands the entire time. (What? Finn had a thing for hand holding. Sue him.)

 

Underneath it read “Hollywood Playboy Poe Dameron Seen Getting Cozy with Unknown Hottie in Santa Monica.” 

 

Finn dropped the phone back on the counter, looking stricken before shouting “POE!” 

 

A loud crash was heard before Poe came clamoring around the corner, still fiddling with the waistband of the boxer shorts he had just thrown on. (Finn was pretty sure they were his, but that was so not important right now.)

 

“Finn, wha - Rey? What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Remember that friend I kept trying to set you up with?” She motioned to Finn, who looked angry. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Poe Dameron?”

 

Poe froze, eyes wide and unblinking as he took Finn in.

 

Rey glared at the man in question. “You didn’t tell him?” And ho boy, had Finn heard that voice before and it never led to anything pleasant. 

 

“I-.”

 

“When I asked about your job, you said you did ‘this and that’!” Finn cut Poe off before he could defend himself. 

 

“I was going to tell you! I tried to avoid the paparazzi so this wouldn’t happen.” 

 

Finn himself was sending an impressive glare Poe’s way. “Kinda hard not to know when the internet is chalked full of pictures of us together.” 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Is that why you took me to that hole-in-the-wall diner? Were you embarrassed to be seen with me?” 

 

Poe took a step back, looking as though Finn had struck him. “What? Finn, no, I…” He looked imploringly at Rey. “Can I talk to Finn?”

 

She nodded her head as if to say ‘go ahead,’ causing an exasperated sigh from the movie star. “Alone.”

 

She hesitated a brief moment, before nodding, grabbing her phone off the counter and giving Finn a quick kiss on the check. “Text me if you need me.” She said, before turning her gaze to Poe, running a finger across her throat in warning before leaving the apartment. 

 

A tense silence blanketed the room, a drastic contrast to the warmth and ease the two had woken up to. It lasted for a long moment before Finn finally broke the silence.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Would you have dated me if I had?” Poe didn’t even wait for a response before he rambled forward. “I’m openly bisexual, Finn, which means that anytime I’m out with anyone, regardless of gender, the media makes it out like we’re fucking. And since I have a lot of different friends I hang out with, the tabloids make me out like I’m just some easy fuck and I’m  _ not.”  _ Poe looked like he was about to cry. “I like you, Finn, and when you didn’t recognize me, I thought if you got to know the real me before  _ this  _ happened that maybe I’d have a chance.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Finn placated, taking a step forward, his hand reaching out to grab Poe’s, which was curled into a fist. 

 

However, when Poe’s face scrunched up and his breathing hitched, Finn abandoned his initial plan and wrapped the older man tightly in his arms. “Shhhh, hey, it’s alright.” 

 

Poe shook against him for a few moments, regaining his composure as Finn ran a comforting hand through his hair, waiting as the tension slowly left Poe’s body.

 

“So, you’re not embarrassed to be seen with me?” Finn asked quietly. 

 

Poe shook his head quickly against the crook of Finn’s neck. “No. I just…” He shifted uncomfortably, causing Finn to tighten his arms around him. “The last few people I’ve been out with really bought into what the tabloids were saying. And they just… wanted to say they fucked Poe Dameron. One guy even laughed when I asked if I could take him out again.”

 

Finn’s hug tightened even more, and some dark, violent part of him wanted to find any piece of shit who hadn’t treated Poe like the fucking cinnamon roll he was and kick their ass from here to…(well, he was a little too angry to think of any specific location, but it’d be really far, dammit.)

 

“Well, you’re definitely taking me out again.” Finn said, and the look of pure awe that crossed Poe’s features was both the most rewarding and most heartbreaking thing Finn had ever witnessed. 

 

“Yeah?”   
  


Finn grinned widely. “Yeah. Now that I know what you do for a living, I know we can afford to get an appetizer  _ and  _ dessert.” 

 

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind the actor’s ear, tone and facial expression turning serious before he added. “Plus, I want to get to know you better, because if you haven’t figured it out yet? I kind of like you. A lot.” 

 

Poe smiled the same bright, dazzling smile he had last night. “I like you too, buddy.” 

 

Finn kissed Poe lightly on the temple. “Come on. Let me cuddle you some more before I make you breakfast.”

 

Poe grinned up at him, lacing their fingers together as he was pulled toward the bedroom.

 

“Wait.” Finn paused, “Rey said you were her cousin.”

 

“Adopted cousin. Her Aunt and Uncle took me in when I was eleven. Why was she even here?”

 

“I met her last year at work. She’s my best friend.” 

 

Poe grew wide eyed. “Please don’t tell her I called her Satan.” 

 

Finn laughed loudly before kissing Poe once more. “Hmmm. I mean, I might have to be convinced.”

 

Poe grinned wickedly. “Well, lucky for me, I can be  _ very  _ convincing.” He gripped Finn around the waist and pulled him back into the bedroom. 

  
Finn happily followed, hoping the bubble of warmth currently inside him would never go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr so we can squeal about Stormpilot together! sgt-buckys-eyeliner   
> And to my beautiful beta reader! floating-khoshek-floats


End file.
